Kana Kojima
Kana Kojima '(児嶋加奈, ''Kojima Kana) is a 23-year-old high school Japanese language teacher at Kawanuma West infamously known by students as "'''Kojima the Demon" (鬼の児嶋, Oni no Kojima) due to her fiery temper. However, she often ends up in various erotic situations with one of her students, Ichiro Sato. By Volume Two she and Sato start dating in secret in order to hide their forbidden love. Sometime after Sato graduates she agrees to be his fiancée. Background )'' ]] As a child Kana grew up in the same town as Saki Sato. Despite being several years apart in age the two girls remained close friends over the years as evidenced by a picture of them in Kana's photo album. Kana had a much more shy and reserved personality as a teenager and also wore glasses. Initially desiring to become a teacher after high school, she felt she wasn't cut out for it based on her timid nature. )]] During the winter break of her last year in high school an 18-year-old Kana accidentally threw herself in a river trying to save an 11-year-old boy who jumped from the bridge as she passed by. After leaving the freezing water she brought the boy to her house where they washed off in the bathtub together. After explaining to Kana that he believed jumping would turn him into an adult, he then stated that she was likely able to talk to him comfortably because she also jumped off the bridge and became an adult. Upon realizing he also grew his first pubic hair the boy wanted to see if Kana grew any hair as well to prove they had truly become adults. Reluctant at first, she resolved herself to protect the boy's dreams by briefly displaying her own pubic hair. His final words to Kana were that he was glad he gained the courage to jump despite being scared. The boy's reasoning stuck with her, becoming the guiding force in developing her courageous yet intensive teaching methods that would eventually label her as "Kojima the Demon". Personality )]] When Kana was in high school she was extremely shy and reserved. She developed a more aggressive temperament as she matured thanks to her interactions with a young Sato. By the time she became a teacher she was able strike fear in both students and parents alike. Even so, she would occasionally show her bashful side when around those she likes, similar to her friend and coworker, Mayu Matsukaze. Based on her reactions at the laundromat she seems to have a slight fear of thunder. Despite having optimism in her babysitting skills she was not well-liked by Shio Sato at first, eventually viewing herself as a proper maternal figure when Shio suckled her exposed breast in the pool. Her criteria for a suitable husband include someone younger, good at caring for people, and liked by children, all of which are satisfied by Sato.Why the hell are you here, Teacher!? episode 2 Kana has a very low tolerance for alcohol, easily getting drunk from even just one sip. After learning that Sato was the same kid who helped her overcome her shyness she drunkenly agreed to let him fondle her bare breasts to return the favor.Why the hell are you here, Teacher!? episode 3 Kana has no sexual experience whatsoever, admitting so herself when she was drunk. She viewed her second kiss with Sato as her true first kiss, even though she was drunk, while their first kiss in the pool was just an accident and therefore didn't count. Saki claims that she was actually Kana's first kiss but Kana denies it.Nande Koko ni Sensei ga!? chapter 10.5 She also had to ask Sato to teach her about condoms before giving a sexual education lecture due to her lack of knowledge on the subject. She even believed she would become pregnant after ending up with some of Sato's sperm inside her following a brief and accidental moment of oral intercourse between them. Appearance Adult= |-|Teen= Kana is a fair-skinned, slim young adult with amber colored eyes. She has dark brown hair with bangs mostly parted to the right over her forehead and shoulder-length sidelocks framing both sides of her face. Her hair is typically tied upwards in the back with a red hairband. She is generally seen wearing her teaching attire which consists of a white button-down blouse with the sleeves rolled just above her elbows tucked into a short dark blue skirt, dark brown thigh-high stockings, and black pumps. Kana is sometimes shown wearing shorter stockings or none at all in the manga. Some art depicts her with garter belts holding up her stockings. She occasionally wears a loose-fitting tank top underneath her blouse. Her underwear is made up of a black bra with matching black panties, the latter of which are sometimes visible when her skirt rides up. As a high school student Kana wore red-rimmed glasses and bunched a clump of hair over her right shoulder with a hairband. Trivia * The Volume One bonus chapter shows that Kana frequently visits Sato's apartment while he’s in college after receiving a spare key. This is further evidenced in Volume Six where her surname is seen on his apartment's nameplate. * Kana appears somewhat similar to Yoriko Yasaka from Haiyore! Nyaruko-san. Their outfits and hairstyles are very alike. Quotes Anime * (To Sato) "Ah! Idiot! That's not where it goes, the one farther up!"Why the hell are you here, Teacher!? episode 1 You need to enable JavaScript to play this audio * (To Sato) "...not ready to die yet... I need to know how you feel about me Sato..."Why the hell are you here, Teacher!? episode 4 You need to enable JavaScript to play this audio * (To Sato) "Let go of me Sato! I'm not done drinkin' my drinks yet!"Why the hell are you here, Teacher!? episode 6 You need to enable JavaScript to play this audio Manga * (To Sato) "You can't just respond to my feelings that quickly! Where's the build up, you idiot?!!" * (To Sato) "I always wanted to see you again, hehe... I owe you so much. It's thanks to you that my dream of becoming a teacher came true." References Category:Female Category:Kawanuma West Category:Characters Category:School Staff